ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Greatest Musical
The Greatest Musical is a computer-animated jukebox musical comedy film directed by Chris Buck / Jennifer Lee and written by Sam Chrystal & my friends John O'Neill & James Jacobs. Raged PG for mild language and threat. Synopsis: A young man and his friends attempt to pull off a show in order to save their school's music program from their evil principal and 2 other students. Along the way they have several misadventures including recruiting a group of love interests, rehearsing with the help of a no-nonsense instructor and finding a talking gorilla, who has a passion for singing. Parodying the popular musical films Les Miserables, La La Land & The Greatest Showman. Voice Cast: Ryan Reynolds as John O’Neill Chris Hemsworth as Sam Chrystal James McAvoy as James Jacobs Adam Driver as Zachary Ephephron Chris Pine as Sebastian Valjean Anne Hathaway as Rebecca Freeman / Katherine Talbot Tom Hanks as Jonathan Randle Simon Pegg as Ciaran Fitzsimons Chris Pratt as Michael McBride Scarlett Johansson as Jade O’Callaghan Grant Gustin as Jamie Murphy Jennifer Lawrence as Jasmine Hart Hugh Jackman as Ethan Hackett Emma Stone as Orianna Murray Gal Gadot as Flavia Occhipinti Robert Downey Jr. as Joshua Kennedy Chris Evans as Tyrone Brady Emma Blackery as Bianca Schuman Elizabeth Olsen as Eva Salerno Donald Glover as Joseph Talento Thomas Sanders as Eamonn Potter Tom Hiddleston as Robbie Sweeney Jack Black as Andy The Gorilla Ryan Gosling as Mr. Javert Hamilton Samuel L. Jackson as Steve Simmons Emma Watson as Amy Fisher Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Lucy Watson Julianne Moore as Margaret Holland Jessica Rothe as Sophia Ford Jessica Paege as Tiana Bush / Kate Cody Josh Gad as Gaston Garfield Alden Ehrenreich as Eric Johnson Kristen Bell as Merida Gillan Hailee Steinfeld as Belle Clarke Liam Hemsworth as Eugene Smith John Boyega as Hans Anderson Evangeline Lilly as Aurora Jackson Cara Delevingne as Ellie McDonald Jessica Chastain as Natasha McDonnell Russell Crowe as Mr. Joe Wilder Matthew McConaughey as Mr. Buster Moon Terry Crews as Caesar Jackman John C. Reilly as Mr. Jack Coleman Tom Holland as Luke Martin Amanda Seyfried as Cheryl Reid Zac Efron, Ice Cube & Lady Gaga play themselves as judges at the talent show. Reception, Spin-Off/Prequel & Sequels: The Greatest Musical received generally positive reviews from critics and was a box office success. It spawned a spin-off prequel, titled The Greatest Dance Party & 4 sequels titled The Greatest Dance Club, The Greatest Infinity Dance-Off, The Greatest Endgame & The Greatest Birthday. Logos: Disney / Walt Disney Animation Studios Songs: 1. Look Down - Ethan / Mr. Wilder 2. School Of Rock - John / James / Jonathan / Ciaran / Michael / Jade / Jamie / Jasmine / Ethan / Orianna / Flavia / Joshua / Tyrone / Bianca / Eva / Joseph / Eamonn / Robbie 3. All Out Of Love - Sam 4. The Other Side - John / James / Sam / Rebecca 5. At The End Of The Day - John / Amy / Sam / Rebecca / James / Lucy / Jonathan / Margaret / Ciaran / Sophia / Michael / Jade / Jamie / Jasmine / Ethan / Tiana / Orianna / Gaston / Flavia / Eric / Joshua / Merida / Tyrone / Belle / Bianca / Eugene / Eva / Hans / Joseph / Aurora / Eamonn / Ellie / Robbie / Natasha / Andy / Steve 6. Africa - Michael / Jade 7. Be Prepared - Zachary / Sebastian 8. Love Is An Open Door - John / Amy 9. This Is Me - Andy 10. Let My People Go ( called The Plagues ) - John / Sam / Sebastian / Zachary 11. Billie Jean - Andy 12. Rewrite The Stars - Sam / Rebecca 13. One At A Time - John / Zachary 14. Ashes - Amy / Lucy / Margaret / Sophia / Tiana / Gaston / Eric / Merida / Belle / Eugene / Hans / Aurora / Ellie / Natasha 15. Don’t Give Up - Full Cast 16. From Now On - John / Sam / Jonathan / James / Ciaran / Michael / Jade / Jamie / Jasmine / Ethan / Orianna / Flavia / Joshua / Tyrone / Bianca / Eva / Joseph / Eamonn / Robbie / Rebecca / Andy / Steve 17. One Day More - Full Cast 18. The Greatest Show - Full Cast 19. Do You Hear The People Sing ? - Full Cast - Finale 20. I Want To Break Free - Zachary / Sebastian / Mr. Hamilton ( End Credits Scene )